


A Poor Kind of Love

by Juuso



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Comedy, Einon - Freeform, Erotica, Escape, F/M, Forced Sex, Forced marraige, Kings & Queens, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Spanking, This is just what I plan to be in it, Unrequited Love, What if?, kara - Freeform, non con, some of the tags aren't valid yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuso/pseuds/Juuso
Summary: Dragonheart what-ifwhat if Kara had not escaped from Einon? This is a work-in-progress.
Relationships: Einon/Kara (Dragonheart)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prison Escape

Dragon Heart what-if 

Einon was thrown against his row of bells. Blood crept from the wound in his shoulder. Although never-fear, he was truly fine. 

“Next time stab more flesh; less cloth” 

Kara was waiting for the result of her puncture, and now she realized that she should of kept on stabbing him, given him no time to recuperate. 

“I-ee-ll piers your heart” exclaimed Kara. Running towards each other, Einon restrained Kara by her wrists when they were about 2 feet apart. He would rather do it this way. 

Forcing her down on his bed, he squeezed her wrist so tightly that she let go of the knife, so now he has it. He climes off of her, sits on the bed and declares: 

“you already did.” after a pause, “ A very special heart, like no other...” 

“A black withered thing without pity” countered she. 

Einon entwined his fingers in her flaming hair, and tilted her head to look at him, 

“then teach me” he leans in a little closer, “pity me,” closer “I’ll give you everything” he says nodding his head slightly; “even power...” as his voice is trailing off, so is he losing his train of thought. And closer still, but a good 7 inches away from nose to nose “You’re so beautiful...” He needs to kiss her. He pecked the air half-heartedly first, then grips the back of her head tightly and covers her mouth with his. It lasts a second then she pushes him away. He sits up with an aroused half-smile, she looks down and holds back tears. 

“Even power.... Even a thrown.” He was looking down at her and he sniffed at her hair, his eyes grew wide for a moment and then back to the relaxed style. 

Einon stood up and cat-walked over to his coat, which was over the back of his chair, the chair was facing the fire. He put it on and left, taking Kara’s knife with him. 

Einon’s room was about 20’ by 40’ and it had a raised portion in the floor at the south side. That was where the bed was. His room had a currently active fireplace, a table, a row of bells by the bed a wardrobe, and girl. 

Kara was 27 years old, a peasant. Her father had been a rebel who killed Einon’s father. Einon killed her father in front of her 12 years later, just last week. She had had a hard life. Everyone in the kingdom had a miserable life. Even Einon was miserable. 

Well. . . he should have been. He was not like you and me. He is not like you and me. He is demented. So I suppose I have lied to you, Einon is not miserable. He is a sadist and a psychopath. Meaning he lacks empathy and enjoys seeing people in pain, or causing them pain. Einon is both a sexual sadist and a non-sexual sadist. I don’t know what he wants in life. But he is happy when he has it. 

As Kara was reflecting on Einon’s multiple personality disorders, she was curled up on his bed and crying. Kara wasn’t proud of herself. She had tried to kill the king by jumping down on him with a knife from a rafter. But he had pinned her to the high table and then thrown her in the dungeon. 

And then a few hours later he took her to his bed room and fought her then proposed to her. 

The scatter-brain. 

Then what was she to do but attempt to escape. 

She tried the obvious first of course, the door. It was barred at the other side. And there were guards out there anyway. She stood up on the bed and looked around for something to let her out. She could climb up the chimney but them she would fall from the room and die, and if she didn’t, she’d be caught. 

So she was thinking. 

And at the same time Einon was thinking. Einon was thinking about Kara. He would wed her. He knew she would reject his offer, but when had that ever stopped him, eh? He didn’t take time to think it over. He didn’t want power or political bond from marriage, he has his fill of that. he didn’t want love from marriage, he wasn’t delusional. He wanted Kara and he often got what he wanted. 

Kara shook as a panel in the ground opened. She braised herself for the worst. Clutching her gown to cover herself. But it was a woman. It was Queen Aislinn, Einon’s mother. To Kara, it wasn’t the best thing that could have happened, but at least it wasn’t Einon. 

“Don’t be afraid” comforted Aislinn, “I’ve come to help you.” 

At that moment though footsteps were heard in the hall way. Aislinn motioned for Kara to come with her through the trap door in the floor quietly and quickly. They made it to the underground tunnels. Running now. The door to Einon’s bedroom opened. Kara and the Queen were almost the off chute that the queen wanted her to take. Someone else was heard on the stairs to the tunnels. 

“Quicky my child, run!” Aislinn pointed up the smaller tunnel, but then it was clear that Einon was watching them and sprinting towards her. 

“Mother!” he shouted in rage. 

And pushed past the Queen. Kara was almost outside. She saw the moonlight welcoming her, the trees blowing in the free winds. Just a few more bounds till she was free too--- ALAS a weight from behind pinned her to the ground. Einon was again atop her, it seems, where he liked to be. 

He turned her over, to face him. The sensation of her soft warm body wriggling beneath him felt pleasurable. His eyes grew wide and he leered, showing some teeth. 

“NO! No, get off of me!” Kara yelped. 

“I. Own. You.” Einon stated with mad eyes, bulging out of his skull to be closer to her. 

At this time Aislinn was almost crying behind them. She knew she couldn’t stop him.


	2. Wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning the wedding

Chapter two 

Kara wept. The metal around her neck made it difficult to wheeze so much. Slumped against the cold bricks she couldn’t think of anything else than how much she wished she had never come here. She didn’t blame herself though. 

Einon was at his throne room. He was with his cronies, Brok, Felton, and the lot. They were discussing rather important matters, mostly a report of the farming. Felton was explaining how some of the wheat fields had been burned do to a dragon: 

“but never fear my king, thanks to your genius idea to start a gain storage five years before we will have plenty to eat as last year.” 

While Einon was very cruel, he was smart, and, for what it's worth brave. Not stupidly brave though. He knew when something was a lost cause but he was never afraid to go into battle. 

“Enough Felton, Brok how about your sector?” 

“A dragon has attacked there as well, but nothing important was taken.” This is how they went on for the morning. 

Einon’s mind was not on his meeting though. His mind was on Kara as it had been for the last few days. He fancied her. He really did. These feeling were not a one-night type of thing. He liked it when she struggled in earnest, because she always did. Sure he was the king but it wasn’t the same feeling of power that he got from pinning her to the wall and watching her cry out in pain. 

Now he had an erection. He was at a table so no one could see it but they could tell. It was weird how well they all knew Einon. They knew too much about him but at the same time he could be unpredictable. They couldn’t say anything about how odd he was as a person because all the men were under him. 

“That’s the end for the meeting now.” Einon stoutly interrupted the speaker. “Bring Aislinn, and Felton, you stay with me.” 

The 6 or seven lords at the table looked a bit shocked. Nobody left right then, except for the maid sent to get the Queen. 

“The meeting is over, now Leave!” demanded Einon. Right then they all bid him “adue” and walked to whatever their business was. 

“ I’m going to wed Kara.” Einon explained to Felton. 

“Wonderful news my King. I can’t quite seem to picture her in my mind...” Felton did not have a clue who that was or what he was talking about. This was his way of asking him, Einon Knew. 

“the girl with the fire hair.” Felton looked puzzled. Of course there were many red heads in the kingdom. 

“ah yes, now I remember...” 

“You are a terrible liar. She’s the one who tried to kill me a few days ago at dinner.” 

“That peasant?” Felton blurted out in mistake. “Forgive me my king, I meant to say what a lovely girl she is. It’s a great idea really I-” 

“Shut up” Einon barked. 

Right then the maid returned with Aislinn. 

Aislinn looked depressed. She was depressed. 

“hello Mother.” 

“why have you called me here my son?” 

“you’re going to help me plan my wedding.” 

Aislinn took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. She was disappointed with herself and her son. 

Einon continued “I really know nothing of these things, so you and Felton shall plan the wedding. I have more important things to do.” 

With that he left them. 

Kara was slowly weeping when he opened the door. Lovely lovely lovely Kara stood up and faced him. He had moved her to a room in a tower. He needed the secret tunnel I n his room for functional reasons, so he couldn’t have her there and he couldn’t move to another room, so, for now they were sleeping sepratly, but he was working on a plan. 

“Go away!” she shouted, and attempted to scare Einon off. But it did not work. She was chained to the wall by her neck for good measure, even though the door was barred and guarded. The chain was about 7 and a half feet long though, so she had some freedom of movement. 

“I can’t leave before justice is served.” he steps closer. The back of his hand quickly came across Kara’s face and left a red mark. 

“ah” she mumbled in surprise. 

Kara finally saw how angry Einon was, she stepped back to a corner, she felt like he wasn’t done with her. 

He began to walk towards her she started to run away, but he grabbed her chain and yanked her back. 

“don’t go anywhere, sweet.” he mocked her. He shoved her against the wall with his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not done with you yet” his breath was warm and wet on her face, All the while she was struggling and writhing to get away from him. 

Einon was thinking though. He wasn’t sure how to punish her. He wanted to make her regret her decision, but not permanently damage her. She had lived her whole life in struggle, she was used to pain. But she was so beautiful, that he just ended up tenderly kissing her lips. How soft and warm and plush they were, and how sweet she tasted. He was groaning into her lips as she tried to push him away. 

He pulled away after sometime, breathing very heavily. Einon spoke then: 

“Tomorow we will be married.” 

“No!” she suddenly but predictably replied. But she had actually been thinking. She had thought about what Einon stated before that: should she become his Queen then she would have power. She was seriously considering marrying him. Not because she wanted to, but because it might have been the smartest and most helpful thing to do. Did she really have a choice though? 

Tomorow came all too soon. 

Einon was nervous even, not to get married, but to have to get Kara here and to behave and all. 

Felton had planned the wedding alone since Aislinn did not want any part in it. Felton had been somewhat affended that Einon had asked him to plan the wedding, he knew it was a way to mock him somehow. Life could be a lot worse though, so he didn’t complain out loud. 

So there they where, a dress of white and gold (as where the kingdom’s colors), white flowers a feast. Wedding cakes weren’t a thing back then so there was none. There were altogether less rules about weddings back then. 

There was a priest there, some people Einon knew, his mom, Brok was there, I mean everyone there knew him and knew what he was like. If that was one thing to say for Einon, he was always true to himself. 

He was wearing his crown and, 

He was wearing a hilt, and 

In that hilt there was a sword, and 

Besides that he was wearing a white and gold tunic. 

A rusty hinge reeled as a heavy wooden door opened. Kara leaned against the was and looked over with heavy eyes. 

With turned down eyes a maid offered Kara the white and gold garment, heavy and stiff. Kara tried to hand it back to her and they went like that for a while until the maid threw it at her and slammed the door. write She didn’t take it to put on for a while, it just lay there, then she put it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going, suggestion for plot are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The different tenses and inconsistencies are on purpose, don't comment about them. Please. If you have any suggestions tell me because I'm not really sure where this is going, but it's going to get sexy, that's all I know.


End file.
